RWBY OC: Code Name Itsehi Wadagai Hunter
by 3ForCrazyChris
Summary: A little character I created during my spare time as volume five of RWBY comes in


**Itsehi Wadigai Hunter**

Itsehi Wadigai Hunter is a swordsman from an unknown area in which he was born. His weapon is a katana much more similar to that of the medieval Japanese katana used by Samurai. He wears green orbs made of a very light cloth and black pants made of the same material. He also adorns a white upper torso chest plate that protects his chest from some attacks aimed towards his heart. He wears white grieves and braces that slightly protrude past his elbows and knees to let he keep his manoeuvrability and what little flexibility he has when not fighting. When he hides himself from others he wears his brown hooded robe to completely hid his face. When he enters combat he will sometimes take his robes off to let him move with little interruptions in his fighting style which varies depending on his mood, other times he keeps it on to trip his enemies up in order to either give them the slip or to get the upper hand in a fight. He also has a belt that has multiple small gold and silver cylinders that hold dust crystals and other tools he may have.

He has master multiple forms of sword combat allowing him to switch his attack on a moment's notice to confuse his enemies even further. His sword contains a hidden dust crystal slot within the hilt that extends into the base of his blade, even allowing the blade to begin to glow when he inserts a crystal. He tends to have multiple dust crystals on him, though the ones he has are random with each fight. He also contains a side arm pistol that he rarely uses if ever, choosing to use a set of throwing knifes that he has attached to the back of his belt. Sword sheath is clasped to his belt into which it gives him an easier time drawing and sheathing his sword.

He is fairly tall clocking in at some area around 6'0", sometimes being told he clocks in at 5'9" to 5'10½" though he prefers the taller number in his range of height. He has dirty blond hair no matter what, even if he tries his hardest to keep it clean. His eyes are a shade of teal closer to blue more than anything. He sports a large scar across his chest from his younger days during a fight he got into with a friend of his. He is usually withdrawn speaking with a tone that speaks for his knowledge of the world of Remnant. Just how much he knows about the real history of the world on which he lives upon is uncertain.

He calls his semblance Replication and Duplication. With Duplication he can create copies of any item in a hand at will. As such this his most common use of his semblance, especially with his sidearm gun. The Replication half of the semblance of the character allows him to use any semblance he has seen, and master them. However, because these are semblances that he does not naturally have they drain his aura four times faster than that of someone else using a semblance he has copied. (An example would be using Yang's semblance. Her aura will drain over time, but it flares increasing her strength before dying down and leaving her close to low aura. Should Itsehi use her semblance he will have a shorter time span to use it before he himself is drained entirely or nearly drained entirely.) His aura reserves are not known, and as such it is not known how long he can use copied semblances.

He does hold up a persona that he inherited from his master as well as his skill with his sword. He is the current Knight of Seasons, a guardian created by the wizard who gave the maidens their powers to protect the seasonal maidens. As the Knight of Seasons he uses a large two handed great sword of impressive size. He is also versed in the use of multiple different weapons as well, and occasionally be using a second weapon along with his sword. His armor is extremely large, giving him the appearance of being nearly seven feet tall. It is white at the torso with a red helmet, white and blue leggings and boots as well as red and green arms and gauntlets. The center of his chest piece has a shield on it with the symbols of the four seasons, each symbol is colored in a corresponding color. (They are the greek versions of these symbols. Also base design for the armor came from the Black Knight from Fire Emblem Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn.) As the Knight of Seasons he takes the Replication variation of his semblance even further, because it allows him to copy the powers of the seasonal maidens only when he fights alongside or against them. On few occasions does he fight with a one handed grip on his large sword while using a shield. It is however unknown if he is a member of Ozpin's Circle or not despite his dedication to the maidens.

 **Note that Itsehi is one way to say green in Cherokee**

 **Note that Wadagai is one way to say brown in Cherokee**


End file.
